This research in collaboration with Dr. Kathleen Barnes at Johns Hopkins University is focused on identifying immune genes playing a role in atopy using expression profiling. RNA extracted from a peripheral blood sample in asthmatic subjects and controls was utilized. Subjects were classified on the basis of polymorphisms at the CD14 gene, and expression profiles were compared between the genotypes within the cases and controls. Data analysis is complete on all the microarray and RTPCR data. Several novel genes (including acyloxyloacyl hydroxylase) were implicated to play a role in asthma susceptibility. Results are to be presented at the American Academy of Asthma Allergy and Immunology meeting (March 2004), and one manuscript is in preparation.